


Kiss Ca(r)m

by Mckie



Series: Carmilla Kiss Cam AU [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Kiss cam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla lleva a Ell a un partido de basketball en un intento de cita, sin imaginarse que un pequeña cámara transformaría su noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Ca(r)m

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Kiss Ca(r)m +English Version+](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141451) by [Mckie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie)



> ¡Hey! 
> 
> Saludos gentiles lectores. Hoy les traigo este amoroso oneshot celebrando que [One Fine Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4937536/chapters/11330653) ) ha rebasado los 100 Kudos. (Sé que son pocos comparados con otros fics, pero no está nada mal para ser en español) Así que quise agradecerles con este paquete de galletas. 
> 
> *Está basado en un prompt que vi en Tumblr, sobre un video. Si alguien sabe quién lo puso por favor díganme para que le de su crédito* 
> 
> La idea vino después y ya no pude recuperar la información. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Son los mejores, Creampuffs. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie.

 

Es la mitad del partido. O algo por estilo. En realidad, nunca has sido fanática de los deportes pero no vas a quejarte si es la excusa perfecta para tener a una mujer así de sexy a tu lado.

Ell y tú han salido desde hace ya meses. Si por ‘salir’ se entiende las llamadas a las dos de la mañana para decirte que está sola en su departamento y casi exigirte que vayas a visitarla para tener sexo con ella.

Y no es que te moleste ese hecho; pero por alguna razón estás cansada de la misma rutina.

En verdad extraña razón, porque nunca te quejarías de tener una mujer como Ell esperándote en una cálida cama dispuesta a hacer cosas nada PG-13. Pero después de eso ¿Qué más queda? La tradición marca que te despidas con un pequeño beso y te vayas de su departamento, máximo, a la primera hora de la mañana.

No lo puedes aceptar al público pero algo dentro de ti te dice que necesitas más que eso. Lo anhelas.

Así que lo siguiente que pasa es que estás en este partido de basquetbol tratando de hacer de ello una cita. Así funcionan esas estúpidas películas románticas ¿No?

Al menos esa es tu expectativa hasta que ves que la rubia está más entretenida en su teléfono celular que tratar de disfrutar tu compañía esta noche.

_“¿Ell, podrías dejar eso en paz? No has puesto ni un poco de atención al partido”_

_“¿Y tú sí? Dime ¿Quién es nuestro equipo?”_

_“Uhm… ¿El tipo con la camisa a rayas?”_

_“Ese es el árbitro, Carmilla”_

_“Okay, yo tampoco tengo idea de qué es lo que pasa, pero quería pasar esta noche contigo ¿Podríamos al menos hacer eso?”_

Ell deja por un instante su celular, guardándolo en el bolsillo de tu chamarra que tiene alrededor de sus hombros con cara de pocos amigos. Tú tratas de tomar su mano y ella acepta sin mucho ánimo de por medio.

Los equipos están en sus asientos viendo a su respectivo hombre trajeado manotear en lo que parece una tabla donde que raya como loco. Ell respira profundo como intentando detener su aburrimiento. Tú no estás más entretenida que ella pero intentas al menos poner un poco de atención a lo que pasa para poder tener algo de conversación.

Intentas porque a los pocos minutos el teléfono de Ell suena nuevamente y ésta suelta tu mano para volver a tomar el aparato entre las suyas. Tratas de mantener tu postura y mientras las porristas hacen su espectáculo de medio tiempo. Por cierto, la morena de la izquierda no está nada mal.

De repente el estadio se vuelve una locura entre gritos, silbidos y aplausos. Ves a una señora mayor apuntar con su dedo al conjunto de pantallas que se encuentran suspendidas al centro de la cancha. ¿Así se dice, cierto? Tu mirada se dirige a ella.

Una cursi plantilla de color rojo con un corazón en el medio se deja ver. En la parte baja del diseño se ve un ‘Go Silas Vamps!’ por encima de un dibujo mal hecho de una pelota de basquetbol. De lado izquierdo unas curvilíneas letras con corazones alrededor dejan ver la razón ‘Kiss Cam’

Dentro del corazón ves a una pareja que se besa apasionadamente. Quizás más apasionado de lo que quisieras, pero aun así piensas que es un acto digno de presenciar.

La siguiente pareja es la anciana que señaló a la pantalla, besa a su esposo con pequeños picos en los labios. Se ven realmente felices de compartir su amor con los presentes. Sonríes un poco porque es parte de lo que secretamente buscas.

Dos parejas después y Ell sigue inmersa en su celular, sin dirigirte ni una sola palabra cuando sientes más miradas de las que quisieras sobre ti. Los ‘Zetas Bros’ de las filas de adelante se voltean a verte silbando como neandertales.

Cuando miras nuevamente a la pantalla te puedes reconocer en ella. El estúpido corazón te encierra con la alta rubia a tu derecha. La misma que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando.

Después de los segundos que necesita tu mente para reaccionar golpeas con tu codo a Ell de una manera sutil. La rubia alcanza a decir ‘mmm’ sin despegar su mirada del artefacto, así que tú haces menos sutil el golpe.

_“¿Qué quieres, Carmilla?”_

Señalas las pantallas en el techo y fastidiosamente Ell levanta su mirada hacia donde marca tu dedo.

_“¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué es eso?”_

_“Una kiss-cam, Ell. Se supone que…”_

_“Sé cómo funciona una Kiss-cam, Carmilla. Pero no esperarás que me preste a algo tan vulgar. Es una idiotez. No te besaré frente a todos estos sudorosos, borrachos y calientes universitarios que sólo están gritando porque quieren ver a dos sensuales mujeres besarse y así cumplir con su fantasía lésbica”_

La cámara sigue filmándolas unos segundos más hasta que se dirige a otra pareja. El chico apenas ve la cámara y se come la boca de su novia.

Un escandaloso sonido anuncia que el partido continúa. O eso piensas cuando ves que los jugadores toman posición dentro del rectángulo dibujado en la madera y uno de los tipos a rayas tiene el balón entre sus manos.

Ell por su parte, vuelve a su teléfono.

_“Babe ¿Me puedes traer otra cerveza?”_

_“Ell, el partido comenzó de nuevo. Podías haberla pedido en el medio tiempo”_

_“En primer lugar apenas fue el descanso del primer cuarto. En segundo lugar, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que pasa. En tercer lugar, perderte dos minutos de un deporte que ni siquiera entiendes no te matará”_

Te levantas perezosamente de tu asiento y vas a la cafetería a comprarle su cerveza a Ell. De paso, compras una para ti, porque qué diablos.

Cuando regresas a tu asiento le das el vaso con cerveza a Ell que lo toma en su mano libre, en la otra sigue teniendo su celular; y le da un sorbo a la bebida.

_“¡Carmilla! ¿Qué carajos es esto?”_

_“¿Cerveza?”_

_“Esto está más caliente que un café, podrías al menos haberla pedido fría”_

Sueltas un suspiro de exasperación y entre dientes susurras algo como ‘Lo siento’.

_“¡Bruja!”_

Escuchas en un débil murmullo que proviene del asiento a tu izquierda. Y por primera vez en la noche volteas hacia esa dirección. Y das gracias al cielo por haberlo hecho.

Junto a ti está sentada una pequeña humana, alborotada melena como la miel y en una de sus manos sostiene un gran guante de goma que por su tamaño casi le cubre medio antebrazo. La mujer sigue mirando al frente fingiendo inocencia como si la ofensa no hubiese salido de sus labios jamás.

Piensas que de verdad es ‘tierna’ ¿Qué carajos, Carmilla? Tú nunca piensas eso de una mujer. Que es sexy, tal vez, que tiene un cuerpo de locura, seguramente, que sería una delicia tenerla en tu cama, por supuesto. Pero nunca ‘tierna’. ¿Qué demonios?

La mujer grita ‘Go Vamps!’ de lo más normal y gira su mano libre en forma de puño en apoyo a los cavernícolas en la cancha.

_“¿Disculpa?”_

_“Uhm”_

_“¿Tienes algo que decir, Cutie?”_

_“¡Oh, por dios! ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento No quería ser descortés, ni entrometerme. Sólo que pensé que lo que dijo tu novia fue realmente grosero. Me refiero a qué no sé por qué no quiso besarte porque digo, ¡Oh, dios mío! Es decir, ¡Wow! Eres... ¡Wow! No me importaría besarte cada vez que pudiera. Entonces no entiendo por qué ella se negó a hacerlo. Es decir, es algo tierno mostrarle al mundo que estás con alguien que te importa, o que tal vez quieres o tan solo alguien a quien te sientes de verdad atraída. Es decir, tú eres… súper hot y guapa y atractiva y ¿Ya dije completamente hot? Y no sé por qué no pudo simplemente a darte un dulce beso y sonreír sin hacer gran cosa de eso. No lo sé… y yo… lo siento, voy a callarme porque ahora me estás viendo como esa rara e irritante chica entrometida. Lo siento. Simplemente voy a dejar de hablar y ver este partido que ni siquiera entiendo pero parece interesante y ¿Go, Silas?”_

No puedes evitar la risita que te brota de los labios al ver la torpe manera en la que la rubia trata de hacerse entender. Puedes notar como sus hombros se relajan ante tu reacción y hay una pequeña sonrisa que hace rebotar tu corazón y no puedes negar que encuentras a esta chica aún más tierna que la primera vez que la viste.

_“Está bien, Cupcake. No fuerces de más esa linda cabecita tuya. Sé lo que quieres decir y sé que todo parece algo rudo, pero ella no es mi novia, sólo somos ahm… ‘amigas con beneficios’ así que en realidad no debería esperar que ella me tratara de otra forma”_

_“Pero tú mereces algo más. Es decir, no te conozco pero pareces una buena persona y eres hermosa y ¿Puedo volver a repetir que eres súper hot? Porque lo eres, de verdad, y creo que puedes encontrar a alguien que te trate como lo mereces. Que aprecie lo que haces. Perdón si me entrometo de nuevo pero te he visto ser realmente dulce con ella y hacer este tipo de cosas como darle tu chamarra de cuero, tomarla de la mano e ir por su cerveza sin importarte perderte el partido y mientras estabas allá, nuestro equipo logró rebasar al contrario con una excelente canasta de Kirsch y ni siquiera pudiste verla porque estabas afuera buscando su bebida y ni así lo agradeció. No creo que eso sea justo. Es decir, si fueras mi novia, bueno… no te mandaría por una cerveza, tal vez una soda de uva, pero no podría hacer otra cosa más que abrazarte y besarte”_

Dice la rubia disminuyendo su voz en la palabra final. Tú miras por primera vez sus ojos y brillan de la misma manera que resplandecen las estrellas. Esas hermosas estrellas que iluminan la más negra de las noches y que tanto amas. Es en verdad preciosa. Luce aún más con el suave color rosado que colorea sus mejillas. Estás perdida en sus ojos cuando otro insoportable sonido en las bocinas del estadio, haciendo saber a todos que otra pausa del partido ha llegado.

Cada una recompone sus posiciones y no puedes evitar pensar en lo que te ha dicho esta mujer. Te impresiona que en tan sólo unos minutos haya podido cautivarte de verdad. Lo más risorio es que se ha percatado de cada uno de los detalles que has tenido con Ell y tú estás segura que la rubia ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que le diste tu chamarra. Fue casi al inicio del partido, cuando se abrazó a sí misma y comprendiste que tenía frío, así que sin pensarlo dos veces te quitaste tu chamarra y se la pusiste sobre los hombros.

¿Hace falta decir que Ell sigue inmersa en su aparato telefónico? Está de más.

Pero te encuentras pasando tu brazo por encima del respaldo para intentar abrazarla; encuentras extraño haber asistido a este partido como cita con ella y encontrarte hablando durante un largo tiempo con una extraña.

El teléfono de Ell suena insistentemente y la rubia lo contesta para comenzar a conversar. Ni siquiera notando tu acción.

Los minutos pasan y tú sólo ves a tu rededor; algunos zetas se han quitado la camisa y tienen pintado en sus pechos ‘Silas Vamps’ cada uno una letra. No puedes evitar notar que la ‘s’ de vamps la han cambiado por una ‘z’. ¡Genios! Ni siquiera saben deletrear de manera apropiada. Nunca sabrás cómo es que pudieron ingresar a la universidad. Giras los ojos a la escena.

Los bramidos y clamores se vuelven a hacer presentes nuevamente y cuando miras las pantallas sueltas un bramido. Por segunda vez puedes ver tu imagen junto a la de Ell dentro de aquél idiota corazón. En esta ocasión le tocas el hombro para llamar su atención.

_“¡Oh, por dios! ¿En serio? No se van a rendir. No entienden que no te voy a besar sólo porque nos estén enfocando. ¡Qué demonios Carmilla! ¿Qué estás haciendo para que crean que nos vamos a besar frente a toda esta gente? Te dije que era una tontería venir esta noche, debimos quedarnos en mi departamento, podríamos estar haciendo cosas ‘más interesantes’”_

Ell tiene tapada la bocina de su celular mientras te mira casi indecentemente. O totalmente indecente para ser más exactos; pero no tarda en volver a su llamada sin prestar más atención a las pantallas.

Por primera vez, te sientes incómoda, porque a pesar de estar consiente que no hay una verdadera relación entre ustedes o siquiera tienes sentimientos por ella; por una vez en tu vida esperabas que te tratara como una persona de verdad y no como un pedazo de carne. Un cuerpo vacío que puede usar a su gusto para su propio placer.

Esa pequeña esperanza se desvanece cuando te habla de esa manera frente a toda esa gente. Tú sólo tratas de evitar tu cara de decepción pero sabes que fallas. Un pequeño beso te hubiese hecho feliz. No llega.

Entre ‘buuus’ y una que otra burla la cámara deja de enfocarlas y puedes ver a otras parejas haciendo lo que se te ha negado. Dos veces.

Un par de ‘summers’ se besan entre risas, una de ellas toma por la nuca a la otra mientras la otra no puede evitar sonreír. Una chica le da un pequeño pico en los labios a su novio como una pequeña probada, a lo que novio responde plantándole un largo beso. Uno pequeño niño besa en la mejilla a una niña en cuanto los enfocan y la pequeña no puede más que abrir la boca tan grande como puede en sorpresa.

¡Grandioso! Hasta una niña de cinco años obtuvo un beso y tú no puedes siquiera hacer que Ell te dé uno. ¡Pa-té-ti-co!

Deseas que, quizás, como la desconocida mujer te dijo, un pequeño beso hubiera saciado tus ansias. No necesitaba ser un beso apasionado pero al menos un pequeño gesto que demostrara que eres capaz de tener a alguien a quien puedas llegar a importarle, quererte, amarte.

_“¿Podrías traerme otra cerveza? ¿Y que esta vez no parezca chocolate caliente?”_

Ell hace una pausa en su llamada y prefieres no pelear. Así que vas a levantarte cuando ves a la otra rubia, la ‘tierna’, tomar su vaso, que a estas alturas estás segura que tiene soda de uva en él, y empinarlo hasta el fondo. Cuando nada más sale del contenedor, la mujer lo pone completamente vertical sobre su boca y golpea la parte baja del mismo para hacer caer el hielo del fondo. Sin contar con que todo el hielo junto se caería de una sola vez rellenando por completo su boca, haciéndola casi ahogarse. La rubia de inmediato lo regresa al vaso escupiendo lo más fuerte que puede, barbilla llena de restos de soda rebajada que se limpia con la manga de la sudadera de ‘Silas University’ que lleva puesta.

Te quieres morir de la risa en ese mismo momento pero los dioses escuchan tus plegarias y logras contenerte. ¡Adorable!

Cuando regresas le das a Ell su bebida en la mano. Esta vez te has asegurado que la cerveza esté casi tan fría como su corazón. ¡Buen chiste, Karnstein! Deberías anotarlo para que no se te olvide.

Pero tienes otro vaso en tu mano y se lo entregas a la otra rubia cuando Ell no está prestando atención. Tampoco crees que le importara en realidad.

Ves la mirada que viaja entre admiración y confusión que te regala y tú le devuelves el gesto con una risa entrecortada. Cuando toma el vaso tú te sientas y te acercas lentamente para susurrarle al oído.

_“Noté la falta de tu adorada soda de uva, Buttercup, y creí que necesitarías más azúcar en tu sistema para poder sobrellevar lo que resta de este insufrible juego”_

Cuando mira dentro del vaso confirmando tu información y vuelve a verte, sus cejas están tan levantadas como pueden estar y una sonrisa se dibuja en ese bello rostro. Tú sientes una fuerte necesidad en ser la razón por la que esa sonrisa no se borrara nunca.

Ese pensamiento es una estupidez. Apenas conoces a esta chica y ni siquiera sabes su nombre. Y simplemente te preguntas cómo sería estar con alguien como ella en lugar de Ell. No solamente ‘alguien como ella’ sino en verdad estar con ella.

_“Gracias. Mmm… deliciosa”_

Dice la rubia en un susurro después de probar su bebida. Casi puedes sentir el calor en tus mejillas por la manera en la que te agradece y los sonidos que salen de su boca. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Una chica bonita tan sólo susurra unas cuantas palabras y tú te sonrojas como una maldita adolescente? ¡Estás delirando, Carmilla Karnstein!

¿Y por qué estás aquí? Es decir, me alegra que estés aquí porque, bueno, me trajiste soda de uva pero me refiero a que tu… ‘amiga’ parece ni siquiera disfrutar del basquetbol y se nota que a ti te importa un bledo este partido”

“Bueno en realidad esto era un intento de ‘cita’. Ell no es fanática de los deportes pero mi hermano no pudo venir, así que me dio los boletos. Pensé que sería interesante hacer algo que no involucrara desnudez entre nosotras. Ahora sé que fue imbécil pensar que alguien querría pasar tiempo conmigo y no sólo tener sexo conmig. Probablemente crees que es estúpido. No debería estarme quejando de tener chicas queriendo acostarse conmigo”

_“Yo lo haría”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Es decir, salir contigo, en una cita y pasar tiempo sólo platicando y conociéndote. Tienes este aire misterioso que me dice que hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Y además, creo que es un estereotipo tonto pensar que una hermosa mujer no tiene nada más que dar o que no pueden ser gentiles o que no pueden ser lo suficientemente inteligentes para brindar una buena conversación. Y tú pareces muy lista”_

_“¿Y tú?”_

_“Yo también soy lista”_

Esta vez no puedes contener la risa que te provoca la ingenuidad de esta mujer.

_“No, Cupcake, me refiero a que ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? Tampoco pareces una aficionada a los deportes”_

_“¡Oh! No, bueno, el novio de mi mejor amiga juega en el equipo y él también es un muy buen amigo mío, así que estamos aquí para apoyarlo. Siempre nos hace venir a sus partidos y algunos en realidad los disfruto, aunque no el juego en sí. Siempre gritar para desahogarme del estrés de los exámenes es bueno. Es divertido”_

_“Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. Mi hermano pequeño ama estos partidos. Es fanático de los deportes y todo el tiempo le está gritando a la televisión cuando los ve”_

_“¿Pequeño?”_

_“Sí, bueno, en realidad somos gemelos pero soy mayor que él por 16.98 minutos”_

_“¿Y eso te hace más sabia?”_

_“¡Totalmente!”_

_“Parece que tienes una muy buena relación con él”_

_“Sí, bueno hay días en que nos queremos matar, arrancar las cabezas, sacar los intestinos, hacernos comer la vesícula del otro, lo normal. Pero en general nos soportamos bastante bien”_

¿Es la música del cielo? ¡Oh, no! La rubia está riendo.

_“Imagino completamente la pelea entre un perro y un gato. Tú serías el gato por supuesto”_

_“¿Lo sería?”_

_“Completamente”_

La rubia parece completamente convencida. Decides creerle y dejar el tema por la paz porque nuevamente hay un sonido irritante que marca otro medio tiempo ¿O cómo dijo Ell que se llamaba? ¡Ah, cierto! Ell te está acompañando, aunque sigue pegada al celular sin el menor remordimiento. Te reacomodas nuevamente en tu asiento para ver a las porristas entrar en acción. De repente la morena que habías visto antes ya no merece tu atención.

Vitoreos y aullidos vienen por parte de los ‘zetas’ cuando por tercera vez consecutiva en la noche la cámara enfoca la presencia de Ell junto a ti. Cierras los ojos porque juras que si logras descubrir dónde está la cabina de mando, vas a matar al maldito director de cámaras.

Esta vez ni siquiera intentas llamar la atención de Ell y giras tu cuerpo hacia el lado contrario para distraerte con la otra rubia.

Crees que el término correcto es ‘infarto al miocardio’. Definitivamente es lo que sientes cuando percibes unos labios sobre los tuyos. Finos y suaves labios que saben suculentamente a soda de uva, galletas de chispas y un tercer sabor irreconocible para ti, pero que estás segura es el propio de la dueña de ellos.

No sabes en qué momento comenzaste a mover tus propios labios pero de lo que puedes estar segura es de que este es el mejor beso que te han dado en la vida. No tiene nada que ver con aquellos arrebatados llenos de pasión mientras desnudas un cuerpo que muchas veces ni siquiera tiene un rostro o un nombre que recordar.

Por el contrario, es calmado y arrebatadoramente tentador; como ambas dueñas de las bocas quisieran conocer cada uno de los secretos de la contraria. El instante es inmediato y aunque al inicio logras escuchar que los gritos son aún más exaltados, después de unos segundos perdida en el sabor de esta adorable rubia es como si el estadio se hubiese vaciado mágicamente, no puedes escuchar nada porque en lo único en que se puede concentrar tu mente es en ella.

Una de sus manos se apoya sobre tu mejilla y juras que podrías morir de felicidad en ese instante sin oponer resistencia. Ese pequeño beso te hace sentir tantas cosas a la vez que no estás segura en qué poner más atención. El calor que recorre tu cuerpo por completo o el frío que transita por tu espina dorsal. Escuchas a lo lejos lo que crees que es tu nombre seguido de un rápido e furioso zapateo que se aleja de dónde estás.

Abres los ojos lentamente, porque tienes miedo de que al hacerlo despiertes del maravilloso sueño en el que estás, y cuando lo haces tienes la visión más divina frente a ti. La pequeña humanita rubia tiene los ojos cerrados y los labios apenas separados que te dejan sentir su agitada respiración.

_“Eso no debió pasar”_

Te paralizas por un momento. ¿Qué estabas pensando, Karnstein? Por supuesto que no debiste corresponder el beso.

Murmuras un ‘Lo siento’ con tu mirada cabizbaja e intentas alejarte pero la rubia sigue teniendo su mano en tu mejilla y te detiene. Alzas la mirada para encontrarte una gran sonrisa y una atontada contemplación casi de alabanza.

_“No, me refiero a que sólo quería darte un beso en la mejilla pero giraste al mismo tiempo y no pude detenerme y después correspondiste el beso y ya no quise detenerme y quería agradecerte por la soda y…”_

La callas con otro beso ¡Por dios! ¿Es necesario que salgan tantas palabras de la boca de la rubia cuando podrían estar haciendo mejores cosas como las que están haciendo ahora? Beso tras beso hasta que pueden volver a respirar.

Cuando se separan por segunda vez ambas están riendo.

_“¡Hey, vampira! Tu novia se fue hace más de diez minutos”_

Dice una alta… ¡Whoa! Mejor dicho ‘enorme’ pelirroja que está sentada al lado de la rubia. No tienes idea cómo has podido pasar desapercibido a ‘Xena’. ¿Novia?

…

…

…

¡Oh! ¡Cierto!

Miras detrás de ti y sólo encuentras un lugar vacío en donde hace no mucho se encontraba sentada Ell. ¿Diez minutos? ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hará esta rubia para jugar con el tiempo?

Recompones tu postura en tu asiento intentando ver lo que resta del partido. Mentira. En realidad no sabes qué más decirle a la rubia. Se han estado besando por varios minutos y qué se supone que le digas ahora.

Un alto hombre, de la misma altura que Clifford presente ¿Con qué los alimentaban sus madres cuando eran bebés? ¿Radiación?, logra una ¿Canasta? De tres puntos y ‘Silas Vamps’ se adelantan nuevamente. La rubia grita como si estuviera frente a un rockstar. Salta de su lugar y brinca alzando los brazos. El hombre voltea en la dirección a la rubia y su pelirroja amiga para soplar un beso que la amazona abraza y guarda en el bolsillo de su chamarra. ¡Gag! ¡Qué asco!

La rubia se sienta nuevamente a tu lado y estás pensando que es mejor irte de ahí cuando sientes un peso sobre tus hombros. Volteas a verla de inmediato uno de sus cortos brazos está encima de ti.

Levantas una ceja en asombro pero no puedes pelear la sonrisa complacida que adorna tu rostro.

_“¿Qué?”_

Pregunta la rubia y tú mueves tu mirada en dirección a su brazo.

_“¡Oh! Te dije que si me traías soda de uva te abrazaría y besaría; y lo hiciste así que…”_

Confiesa la rubia encogiendo los hombros como si no fuese nada extraordinario. Te reclinas en tu asiento lo suficiente como para que la rubia te abrace apropiadamente y te acercas más a ella.

_“Carmilla”_

_“Laura”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo mi Tumblr: mckarnstein.tumblr.com para cualquier duda, comentario o simplemente para platicar :)


End file.
